Try Not to Ship Us
by Tootsie23101
Summary: Miki found something she just has to share with her older Vocaloid friend Neru, yaoi, between Len and Piko. Not a yaoi story, just something hilariously weird I came up with while working on another story


"Neru-chan!" A red-head skittered down a long hall way to her older friend's room. She stopped and knocked on the door three times. She flexed up and down on her toes waiting for the door to open.

"What do you want..." A short blonde girl opened the door to a yellow room. Neru stared at Miki. Miki had a face of pure joy. "What is it now Miki?"

"I need to show you something!" Miki pushed the blonde girl and ran over to the yellow Mac that was in Neru's room. She opened up Safari and quickly typed in some words. Miki then opened up Google images and forced Neru to look at the photos. Neru made a sound resembling the mew of a kitten and scurried to her bed where she hide under her blankets.

"So, what do you think?" Miki smiled at her friend who was cowering on her bed.

"Miki...why would I ever want to see that!" Neru pulled the covers off her bed and wrapped them around herself. She crawled back over to computer and gazed at the photos again.

"But why do I find them strangely enticing?" Neru pushed the red-head off the office chair and sat on it staring intensely at the photos.

"Aren't I awesome!?" Miki spun around happily. Neru then tripped her. "What was that for!?"

"I still love Len, just," Neru sat down next to Miki, "WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE TOGETHER?" Neru cried tears of joy on the younger Vocaloid's shoulder.

"There there Neru, I was in denial at first, but then you slowly realize, THE SHOTAS WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!" Miki cried with Neru for the same reason.

As they both were having a touching fangirl moment two more female Vocaloids walked into Neru's room.

"Hi Neru what's up?" Miku said peeking in. "I brought Rin with me!"

"Hai~!" Rin waved.

"What's going on?" Miku asked as she and Rin noticed the other two on the ground.

"Look at the computer." Miki managed to spurt out before another wave of fangirl tears over came her.

"What the..." Rin whispered as she and Miku looked at the photos. "Why is onii-chan with Piko?"

"Are you two yaoi fans?" Miku whispered to Miki and Neru so Rin wouldn't hear.

"What! No! They are just super cute together!" Both of them said in unison, but in their minds they couldn't deny the fact that they were actually fans of shouen-ai.

"I have to agree, LEN AND PIKO ARE ADORABLE TOGETHER!" And Miku joined the 'Len and Piko are adorable together' club.

"Kyaaa! They are so cute!" Rin screamed out in joy as she was looking through the photos pulled up on the computer.

"Come join us!" Miki, Neru, and Miku beckoned for Rin to join them in their fangirl moment.

Just then two boys walked in.

"Rin? Neru? Miku? Luka is wondering what you guys want for lunch." Len said to the three girls on the ground.

"Miki, same goes for you what do you want...besides cherries." Piko poked the red-head.

"GAH! Get out!" The four girls tried to keep the two shotas away from the computer to no avail.

"What is this..." Both the boys hissed to the female Vocaloids when they saw the photos on the computer.

"Uhhh..." The four girls blushed and tried to get out of Neru's room but the two boys stopped them.

"So you four think we are gay for each other?" Len looked over the girls. He could understand why Miki and Miku were supporters, both of them being fangirls themselves, but his own sister and his less-than-Tei-obsessive stalker.

Len and Piko looked at each other and smirked. They moved closer to each other and could sense the four female Vocaloids start to watch the shotas in amazement. Len stared into Piko's green and blue eyes while Piko stared into Len's blue ones. They grasped each others hands and continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

"Len, I don't know how to say this but-" Piko started to say, but Len released his grasp on one of Piko's hands and put his finger to Piko's mouth to shush him.

"It's okay, I feel the same." Piko's cheeks became dusted with pink as Len removed his hand and started to lean in. Piko closed his eyes and waited.

The four female Vocaloids were hungrily watching the scene playing out in front of them. It was like watching an anime in real life. As the two shotas almost touched, Len pulled away laughing. Piko did the same.

"Wha?" Rin said, her and the other's excitment crushed as the two shotas continued to laugh.

"You guys totally thought we were gonna kiss!" Len was holding his stomach as he laughed.

"I can't believe you actually thought that! You should see your faces right now!" Piko leaned on Len's shoulder as he continued to laugh.

"Hah that was priceless, good job Piko!"

"You too Len." The two of them high-fived and walked out of Neru's room.

"Just so you guys know, never ship us in public ever." Piko then walked out and ran to catch up to Len.

"They totally have a bromance going on though, there's no denying that." Miku stated. The other three nodded.

"I say we should follow them secretly and look for anymore signs!" Miki said and then fist pumped the air. Miku and Rin did the same yelling 'Yay!'. The three of them then tagged along to follow Len and Piko. Neru stayed behind though and went back on her computer.

"Oh god they are so freaking cute together!" Neru said to herself. She continued to look through the fanart and read fluffy fanfics for the rest of the day.

THE END~!

* * *

**This is what boredom does to me guys. This is what happens when I try to write an adorable fluffy epilogue for ****Stay With Me**** but I get the brilliant idea of making Neru a yaoi fangirl, but then end up screwing it up and making Miki, Miku, Rin, AND Neru yaoi fangirls. You see this, this is what happens when I become introduced to yaoi. You get adorable stuff that then becomes humorous.**

**~Tootsie23101**


End file.
